paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDWT episode 6: Jamaica Me Sweet
Chris: last time on TDWT, our contestants had a dancing challenge, Team Amazon won and Penelope went home after a rough tie breaker, who will go home this time on, Total Drama World Tour! Theme song Austin: first class yay Jared: this is great we won Rocky: yep, but theres only 1 victory left Benny: so? Rocky: so, chris might just disquilfy him Austin: don't worry about it Rocky: alright Ryan: ugh worst class Porter: kinda you're fault Ryan: how? Tundra: if you didn't do that backflip split, we wouldeve won! Ryan: sorry geez Tyler: well we might win this one Blizzard: hope so Ryan: we will don't worry Rubble: last team victory, im alone Chris: report to the main area, for the first challenge Blizzard: lets go Everyone arrives Chris: todays challenge is in Jamaica Rocky: cool! always wanted to go there Jared: me to The plane goes down Chris: ABONDAND! Everyone jumps out Rocky: oh man Austin: im scared Porter: ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryan: lookout Everyone lands Porter: not bad A piece of the plane lands on porter All: PORTER!!!!!!!!! Everyone runs to him Porter: uhhhh Rocky: hes ok, bring him to safety, hes badly injured Chris: oh no, im gonna get sued Austin: ha Chris: what? Benny: he said nothing Chris: good They bring him to the hospital Blizzard: you ok buddy? Porter: my legs are broken Ryan: atleast youre still alive Tyler: yeah Porter: thanks guys Chris walks in Chris: im sorry porter, but you're out due to you're injury Porter: aww man Tundra: bye Porter: bye guys A helicopter takes him away Tundra: poor porter Tyler: yeah Ryan: hope he feels better Tyler: aww, softie Ryan: shut it Tundra: hes just showed his soft side Ryan: I SAID SHUT IT Tundra: what ever Blizzard: softie Ryan punches blizzard Blizzard: ok ill stop Everyone gets to a cliff Chris: welcome, you're challenge is to jump, and to find a gem stone out of here, and first one to find it wins! Jared: me first Ryan: me Rubble: I guess me They jump in Ryan: hmmmm Rubble: whats this Jared: a crab!! OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jared runs out Benny: me Chris: only one try Benny jumps Ryan gets beaten by a shark Ryan: my face, it hurts Blizzard: haha Tundra pushes blizzard in Blizzard: HEY!!!! Tundra: you deserve it Ryan gets out Rubble: a rock? don't need it Austin: a stick ugh! Rocky: not me Johana pushes rocky Rocky: NOOO! IM GONNA GET WET Rocky looks for a gem Rocky: nope, wait I FOUND IT He swims up Chris: AND TEAM AMAZON WINS! Rocky: YEAH! Chris: now a tie breaker for Team Chris and Victory Ryan: oh no Chris: first one to run to that fire wins Rubble: OH NO Team amazon and Chris go back to the plane to fix it Ryan: lets keep going Blizzard: well win! Rubble: oh no im not that fast Tundra: lets go tyler, it'll be ok Tyler passes tundra Tundra: wow Blizzard: I see it! He jumps on a log and hits the unmentionable spot Blizzard: OOOOOOO Ryan: oh no Tyler: we won! Chris: SURE DID, SORRY RUBBLE YOURE OUT! Rubble: aww (tear drop) Tundra: poor rubble They get on the plane and it flys in the air Chris throws rubble a parachute Rubble: bye guys He jumps out Rocky: im the last pup Austin: sure are Jared: well Chris: well is right, Team Victory is comepletely elimanted, who will go home next time on, Total,Drama,World Tour!